Professor Weasley
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: This is more of charlie's story. J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter. I do not make any money from this. Ther is talk of a rape in chapter 4. It is not graphic. If anyone objects and feels the rateing should be uped please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Charlie's story felt undone. So I had to go back and explore. So far his plot bunny has already surprised me with an idea or two. Hope you like it! It helps if you have read my story Charlie, but you don't have to.

Professor Weasley

Chapter 1

It was the morning after Teddy and Victoire's wedding. Charlie had stayed at Bill's house the night before.

"So little bro when do you head back to Romania?"

A grin spread slowly across Charlie's face, "I don't. The headmaster offered me Hagrids old job and I took it. You are looking at the new keeper of the keys and professor of the study of magical creatures"

When Bill at last let go and Charlie could breathe he said; "I assume that means you are pleased?"

"Pleased! You think I'm pleased wait until mum hears about this!"

"They are one of the reasons I came back. I've missed so much of your lives and now mum and dad are looking so old. I don't want to miss the rest of their lives."

"Don leet your mammon hear you call her old!" Fleur floated to the breakfast table. "Now why was my husband jumping up and down and waking zee house?"

Charlie was sure Fleur had been taking hugging lessons from his mum. He was fairly confident he had two cracked ribs, one from Bill and one from Fleur. He was on his way to hogsmede to let his folks in on the news.

An hour later he was sure he had broken ribs. Everyone in his family, except Teddy and Victoire, who had left for their honeymoon, had flooed to the shop. George had declared it a holiday and they had all headed to diagon alley and the leaky cauldron to celebrate.

Surrounded by his nieces and nephews, the youngest of whom were currently doing a dance to "Uncle Charlie's going to teach us!", He knew it had been the right decision.

He spent the next month with Hagrid, getting to know the creatures on the grounds. The month after he tore down Hagids hut and replaced it with a stone one. By the time the Hogwarts express had pulled in to the station he felt he was ready for this next adventure.

He smiled as Rose and Hugo were sorted into Gryffendor. The smile got even bigger when his nieces and nephews led the applause when he was announced as the newest professor.

"I see you have quite a fan club. I'm sure you've already let them know they can sleep through your classes and still get outstandings. After all we wouldn't want to besmirch the "holy" names of Potter and Weasley would we?" The witch that addressed him was dressed all in black and had her hair pulled sharply back in to a bun. Her face was sallow and it looked as if she hardly ever saw the light of day. Charlie could not help but dislike the potions professor, Ms.Parkinson.


	2. Chapter 2

Professor Waesley 2

Charlie had thought removing an egg from a sitting Hungarian horntail was tough! It was nothing compared to having Fred or James in his class. He was grateful they were in separate years or he would have had to deprive Gryffendor of it's prize beaters.

He was repairing the damage done to the enclouser by Fred's release of a Fire Crab. While Charlie had been busy teaching the rest of the 5th year Gryffendors and Ravenclaws the propper way to groom an augurey, Fred had managed to open the door to the coastal exhibit. Apparently Rose had objected to he and James transfiguring her hair comb in to a spider, while she was wearing it last night, and had successfully enchanted the tables in the great hall to shout out "GIT! Fred Weasley wears diapers! James Potter sucks his thumb! Moron!" when they sat down to eat this morning.

Fred was apparently planning to take the crab up to the common room where he was going to try and leave it in Rose's bathroom.

Charlie had to take 25 points from Gryffendor and send Fred to the hospitol wing with Dominique to have his burns tended.

Thank goodness he didn't have James until tomarrow.

Charlie had just gotten the magical beasts area cleaned and secured for the night when professor Parkinson walked into the holding area. "Weasley is that flobberworm mucus ready yet? I have 7th years ready to make potions for healer Cho and I needed it yesterday!"

"And a hearty good afternoon to you professor!"

"I am not now, nor have I ever found the famous Weasley wit to be the least bit amusing. Can I please get the mucus and be gone?"

A "thank you" spat through clenched teeth was all Charlie got after handing her the vial.

Charlie preformed the security charms he used every night to protect his rapidly growing managery, and headed to the hospital wing to check on his nephew.

It was amazing how angelic Fred looked when sleeping. Cho joined him at the bedside, smiling. "He'll be out for the night. I didn't really need to keep him overnight, but I thought it might give Gryffindor a break."

"Sometimes he's so much like his namesake it's scary isn't it?" Charlie asked with a smile. "Although the common sense that Fred had seems to be lacking in his namesake."

Charlie really liked Cho. She had taken the job at Hogwarts after madame ponfry had retired. It could not have come at a better time. Her husband, a muggle, had come down with a muscular disease. There was nothing Muggle or magical healers could do to cure him, but the fresh air of Hogwarts and the kindness of Cho's colleges made life so much easier for him. He was still able to help the muggle studies professor quite often and enjoyed it eminsly. They had an adorable little girl who the students doated on.

"Are you seeing your parrents tonight?" Charlie nodded. "Would you please take a potion I promised Molly with you?"

"Sure. Can I ask what it is for?"

"She's trying to increase your dad's appitite. He's just wasting away."

Charlie had to look out the window to compose himself. Shortly after Charlie had returned to England they had found out why Arthur was looking so bad. He had never fully recovered from Voldemort's snake's bite and now his body was shutting down. The family had been told he did not have long to live.

Charlie was so grateful he had come home and spent every moment he could with his folks. Arthur was very weak. He still enjoyed the visits from the family, but got tired easily.

Percy had surprised the whole family when he had turned down the minister of magic position. He had said that he wanted to be able to spend as much time with Arthur as he could.

Molly was taking it surprisingly well. She stopped working in the shop and they now had a cute little cottage where the shrieking shack had stood. Their parlor had every muggle contraption the children could find to entertain their father. Dudley was often a guest and explained them to Arthur in great detail.

Arthur was lauded as a hero of the last war and was considered a second father by many of his children's friends. Visitors had always been plentiful, but now the time spent meant more.

One of Arthur's greatest pleasures was watching his grandchildren playing quidditch. He never missed a game. Headmaster Longbottom had made sure that there was a box of honor for him, neutrally placed between the Ravenclaw and Gryffendor bleachers.

His grandchildren's friends loved him and considered him a grandfather too. Hogmede weekends often found presents being delivered to Love Cottege. Quidditch games always found at least three students willingly available to get him anything he needed.

Late one night as Charlie sat with his dad, he had finally had the courage to ask; "Dad are you scared to die?"

"Well I don't like the idea of leaving your mum. But I've had a wonderful life. You children have made me proud and the grandchildren are shaping up to be pretty wonderful too. I miss Fred and your grandparents, it will be nice to see them again."

PWPWPWPWPPWPWPWPWPWPPWPW

I hope you are not too bummed by this chapter. I wonder if Charlie will ever find out why the demented ms p hates his family so much.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Weasley 3

The next evening Charlie sat sipping fire whiskey in Neville's office. After consulting with Angelina, (it did no good to consult with George, all he did was grin and wipe proud tears from his eyes), it had been determined that Fred would be giving up his next 5 Saturdays to help Charlie. They all hoped that shoveling a bit of dung and collecting mucus would pound home a better sense of respect for the creatures.

"Neville what can you tell me about Parkinson?"

"Well some things I cant reveal, but I can tell you she's had a hard life since leaving school. Her family picked the wrong side in the war and lost everything afterward. She's had to work hard just to make ends meet."

"Can you tell me why she appears to hate we Weasleys and Potters so much?"

"You mean other than Fred and James make her life hell?" Neville smiled. "I've never discussed it with her but could it be because you all have done so well after the war?" "I had better be getting home to Hannah and the kids. You can stay if you like and finish your drink. Just be sure to turn the lights off when you leave." Neville opened the portrait of Dumbledore and stepped in to his own parlor on diagon alley.

No matter how many times Charlie had seen him do it, it still amazed him at how resourceful the headmaster was. The link he had established allowed him to work his dream job and still live at home.

Charlie liked puzzles, he resolved to find out why Ms. P. hated him so.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPW

Dear Mum,

It is so totally not fair that you took Uncle Charlie's side! Do you know how bad that dung smells? Fred

Dear Victoire and Teddy,

You will not believe what Fred did! He tried to steal a fire crab from Uncle Charlie's compound. I had to take him to healer Cho! Can you believe we share the same genes?

Dominique

Dear Mum and Dad,

You HAVE got to talk to Uncle Charlie and Uncle Neville! I CAN NOT spend the next 5 Saturdays without my best mate!

James

Dearest Mother and Father,

My moronic cousin has done it again. He landed in the hospital wing after trying to steal a fire crab. Father are you sure your not adopted?

Your loving daughter, Molly

Dad,

Thanks for the cloak! James is on a tear now that he can't spend Saturdays with Fred. Louis, Scorpius and I have been using it to get away from him.

Al

Dear Mummy and Daddy,

I do not know what Molly has stuck in her arse! She has been in a foul mood since Fred went and got burned. She acts like what he and James does makes us look bad! Give me a break! We are not even in the same house! Will you talk to her before I stuff her mouth full of Uncle George's no talk tart?

Lucy

Mammon and Papa,

I really like Uncle Charlie's classes. The clabberts are so cute! Can I have one?

Louis

Mother,

I am so embarrassed to be known as the sister of Fred Weasley! He is the biggest pain in the arse EVER to walk the halls of Hogwarts!

Roxanne

Dear Aunt Ginny,

I almost have the BB hex down. Could you work with me over Christmas break? I think it is so cool you'll even let me use it on James!

Rose

Uncle George,

You know I love you right? Please do not take this wrong. But your son is the second biggest pratt I have ever known!

Lilly

Momma,

Could you send me the list of books enclosed? I've run out of reading material. I wish the Professors would give us more homework! I'm really bored!

Hugo

Dear George,

Did you HAVE to name him Fred?

Charlie


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie was plesently surprised by the turn around in Fred. He pouted through the first two satdays, sullenly doing what he was told. By the last Saturday he was eagerly asking questions about Hogwarts menegire and about Charlie's work with dragons.

He and Louis had started showing up when it was time to close up at night and helping. James would come along too but he was much better off staying away from the creatures. He would go in to the compounds kitchen and prepare the food pails.

In fact Charlie's compound was a favorite of many of the students. Neville and the other professors soon found it very effective to threaten to NOT allow a student to help as a way of keeping order.

The weeks flew by and the only two dark spots were professor Parkinson's attitude and his dad's health.

Christmas day found them all at Teddy and Victoire's farm. A pleasant surprise was a visit from Rolf and Luna Scamander. They were currently working in the jungles of south america and had returned for a short visit to consult with their publishers.

Luna was very concerned by the deterioration of Arthur. After her dad had died she had taken to writing to Arthur and Molly. Arthur always had encouraging words for her and would listen for hours, when she visited, about the many magical animals she had seen.

Charlie left early, he had to get back to care for the creatures. As he neared the compound he noticed a dark figure pacing back and forth in front of it's gate. Pulling his wand he approached quietly.

"Can I help you Professor?" Ms. Parkinson jumped and turned, her wand drawn.

"Oh it's about time you got back! I think there is a Chizpurfle in an old caldron in the potions classroom. I need your help to subdue it!"

45 hard minutes later they had it contained and Charley had sent an emergency owl to the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures. As they waited for the MOM officials to show up, Charley offered her a warm cup of tea. To his surprise she excepted it.

"May I be so bold as to ask why you are here Christmas night?" Charley stole a sideways glance at Ms. Parkinson. He was astounded to find her silently crying.

"Well if you must know I've no where else to go!"

"No where? That has got to suck."

"I'm used to it. Its been this way for 22 years."

"So your family doesn't celebrate the season?"

"My family thinks of me as an outcast."

"May I ask why?"

Pansey sat silently. Charlie could tell she was having a great debate with herself. Finnally she sighed and seemed to relax.

"I have a daughter, she is 21 and lives in America." Well that was certainly NOT what Charlie had expected.

"Does she live with her father?" Pansey gave a cold hard laugh.

"No her father pretended she did not exist. My family would prefere neither of us did."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlie didn't know why but he sensed she needed somebody to tell.

In a rush of words and tears Pansey's story unfolded. After the battle of Hogwarts Pansey had been desperate to find out what had happened to Draco. Their families had been in the last stages of their marriage negotiation before Voldemorts return.

Her family had gone in to hiding. Pansey had rebeled after 6 months and ran away, back to the malfoy's mansion. She had found Lucious alone. She had begged him to tell her that Draco was alright and still loved her.

He had laughed at her and mocked her concern. "His mother and he have left me! They have gone to the continent to find a rich sutible bride for him. I have been left here to defend myself against Potter's accusations. Potter had the nerve to help them to run away! He has made my life a living hell!"

Pansy had been emotionally stunned. Draco was gone and looking for someone else to marry! She sank to the floor, unable to stand.

Suddenly Lucious had been on top of her, he had raped her repetedly for days. When she finnnaly escaped she had run back to her Parents who had not belived her and thrown her out.

Eventually she had made it to America where she had gotton an entry level potions job at a magical medicinal factory.

Nine months after the rape she had her daughter. There was no doubt who her father was, she had beautiful snow white hair.

No one could deny her story now but little good it did her. Lucius was destroyed, what little Malfoy fortuned that remained had been awarded to Draco. Draco had been a man about it and even recognized her daughter as his half sister. He had did what he could for them.

It had been too painful to think of living in England and seeing Draco's pity for her and love for his new wife. So she had raised her daughter in America.

After daughter was happily married she had come back seeking rvenge against lucis. She had convinced herself that she would only feel better after she had inflicted as much pain on him as he had on her. She had become very bitter when she found out that Harry and Ron had killed him after he had gone beserk and killed a bunch of muggles and was holding severel muggle children hostage.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

Well now we know what Pansy's problem is. Is this a turning point? Will Charley be able to gentle this beast? Stay tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

Professor Weasley 5

Charlie and Pansy did not become best mates, he hadn't thought they would, but she did loosen up a bit. She would even share a laugh about the latest high jinks Fred and James got in to. It was the dead of winter and the professors were having a staff meeting.

"Now one last order of business." Neville pushed his reading glasses back up his nose. "Charlie I believe you have a proposal for those students, 4th year and above who show aptitude and interest in the care of magical creatures?"

"Yes. I was admiring the apprenticeship type program Pansy has initiated with her older students. I understand that your 4th, 5th and 6th year students will be spending some time at various potion labs this summer?" Pansy nodded. "I was wondering if you all though the parents might support this sort of thing for COMC too?"

What followed was a lively debate. It was finally decided to send out questioners to the parents and see if there was support for the idea.

"Now, before we close, I'd like to thank all of you. The Ministry is very pleased at the changes we have made. Hogwarts had become so bogged down with tradition we were failing to give a well rounded education. Now on a side note you have all been invited by Molly Weasley to a birthday party for Arthur, February 6th. I've given permission for it to be held here, in a classroom, so that his grandchildren can attend. Arthur has been a good friend to this institution and I encourage you to at least stop by and say hello." Neville hesitated, "It may be the last chance some of us have."

Charlie blinked rapidly to stem the flow of tears. It was his turn to patrol the corridors and a crying teacher was not an effective deterrent against mischief.

PWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPWPW

The party was going strong. Arthur was enthroned in a chair near the fire. Ministry officials and professors, (past and present), alumni, students, family and friends had all been by and most were hanging around for just one more word with Arthur.

71 not an old age for a wizard, but merlin he felt old. Old and tired. Everything hurt, even with the pain potions. Molly's excellent cooking did not tempt him anymore. If he knew Molly would be all right he would just let go.

Bill stood and tapped his glass. "Dad, what do you get the man who has everything? We children had that problem, so if you don't mind we thought we would give your gift to Hogwarts." George and Harry brought in a draped easel. "With this token we, the family have set up a grant, to help fund muggle studies." George removed the cloth with a flourish. Smiling back was a still portrait of Arthur, a plug in his hand.

"That's not all dad." Ginny and Ron brought over a smaller easel, "we thought you and Mum would like a copy of the portrait."

Molly burst in to tears. "That's quite the nicest present I could have gotten kids!" Arthur felt relived. Now Molly would not feel so alone. His portrait would keep her company. He felt something inside him relax.

Teddy stood and signaled for silence. "We grandchildren didn't want to be outdone by the old folks." Everyone chuckled as Fleur hit him on the arm. "Grandpa we are proud to announce the refitting of the locker rooms in your honor at the Quidditch pitch."

"We're not putting portraits in the locker rooms! That'd be too creepy!" shouted James. Arthur had to laugh as James was simultaneously hit with multiple blows from his female cousins and sister. "Oi! I was just saying! Who wants a picture of your granddad watching you change your knickers!" James disappeared under a pile of younger Weasleys and Potters.

After Teddy had helped rescue James he put his hand up again. "Victoire and I would like to add just one more thing. We're expecting And, heaven help us, it's twins!" The room erupted in squeals of joy and Teddy was left bruised from all the good natured black slapping.

When things had quieted down Victoire and Teddy made their way to Arthur. "Grandpa, they are kicking, would you like to feel?" Arthur's face filled with joy as he was transported back to when Molly was carrying George and Fred.

Later, when Molly and he were cuddled up in bed, "Arthur began the conversation he had been putting off. "Mollywobbles, I have loved you most of my life. You, and the children have given me a good and full life. I feel like it's time to go." He silenced Molly's protests with a finger to her lips. "You'll be fine, it won't be forever before we are together again and the children will see to your needs." He held her as she fell asleep quietly crying.

Later that night Molly woke, Arthur's breathing sounded different. It was much too shallow and she could not get him to open his eyes.

Cho looked at the family gathered at Arthur's bedside and shook her head. "It won't be long now. He's not in pain and I believe he can hear you."

They took turns saying their goodbyes. Harry cried for the only father he had known, Teddy cried for the only grandfather he had known. The children cried for the loss of a part of their foundation. Molly cried because her heart was breaking.

George was the last to say goodbye. He sat on one side holding Arthur's hand in his and Molly on the other, holding his other hand. Only he could hear what Molly said as she leaned in to whisper "Its OK Arthur you can go. I have some things here I have to get done, but I'll join you when I'm through."

Arthur opened his eyes and said "Fred oh my son! How your mother and I have missed you!" And breathed his last.


	6. Chapter 6

The next three months were hard. When Fred had died Charlie had been able to go back to Romania and not be faced, daily, with the grief of others.

He tried to be there for his mum. He held her when she needed a good cry, he fixed things around the cottage that needed fixing, he paid bills and he and Bill took care of their Dad's estate.

At least their mum would never have to worry about money. Charlie knew George had been generous with the family, but he had no idea how generous he had been with their folks. Charlie was grateful and started to see his little brother differently.

There were a steady stream of visitors to keep Molly company. She was especially close to Andromeda Tonks. There were things she and Andy shared that Molly's family, no matter how much they cared, would never understand.

Talking to Harry had helped Charlie. One day Neville had found Charlie crying as he fed the hipogrifs. He had hugged him and with out saying a word had flooed Harry. When Harry got there. Neville sat Cahrlie down. "Charlie, when my folks died, Harry was the one that helped me the most. He understands that when a parent dies, no matter how old you are, you feel like an orphan. I'll finnish the evening chores, you sit here, have a cup of tea and talk to Harry."

Charlie had talked and cried until he was horse and exhausted. Harry had listened and explained what he had saw when he died. The image of his dad at kings crossing, although Harry figured he was at a muggle hardware store, helped him a lot.

Charlie was also very busy with school. The parents had jumped at the chance for more apprentice programs being offered through Hogwarts. Charlie set up places in Romania and Wales. Two of his 7th years were even going to get to study with Luna and Rolf each year.

Cho had set up programs with St. Mungo's and with Pansy's daughter in the U.S. Pansy's daughter was a renowned healer, at her young age, dealing with magical diseases of childhood.

The money the family had contributed for muggle studies was allowing students to be placed in programs in the UK, Cannada and the U.S..

Before he knew it he was waveing good bye to the students on the Hogwarts express. Charlie planned on using the summer to expand the compound and inprove the conditions for his menegire. Neville had also given him permission to set up a passageway to his mum's house from his. It made both of them feel better. Molly could have her independence and yet feel safer too.

Arthur's portraits had offered much solace to Molly, Charlie and the grandchildren. Charlie had found that other students were stopping by Arthur's portrait too. Filch had complained that he kept finding "bloody muggle stuff!""Littering his floor!" Under the portrait. After a bit of snooping Charlie and Neville discovered the children were looking for plugs and other muggle bits to bring to Arthur's portrait to talk to him about. Just as they had when he had been alive. Neville solved the problem by having a shelf placed under Arthur's portrait.

A friend of Charilies, from Romania, wanted to get away for a couple of weeks and they worked out an arraingment for him to use Charlie's hut in exchange for tending the menegire. Charlie and his mum headed to Teddy and Victoire's farm.

Their farm had become the family gathering place. A bunkhouse, divided in to boys and girls, allowed the cousins to stay as they liked. Small guest cabins were dotted among the acres. Victoire was so wildly successful that she had bought more and more land and now had quite a bussiness going.

It was nice to rest and spend some time with his nieces and nephews away from school. Stareing at the stars one night Charlie realized the sadness was lifting. Sure he would miss his dad for the rest of his life, but he realized that he would see him again.

The night before he was to return to Hogwarts his mum asked him if he thought he would ever marry. He finally told his mum the story of Olga. "Mum, I like my life. I love my nieces and nephews and I have enough contact with children being a teacher. I don't feel I need to marry and have children to be complete."

Charlie was surprised when, instead of argueing, his mum nodded her head and let the matter drop.

Not long after Charlie returned to Hogwarts he began reciving lettedrs from the students involved in the apprenticeship program.

Dear Professor Weasley,

The reserve is all you said it would be! I understand they might have an opening after I graduate next spring. I think I want to work with dragons full time!

Raymond Redmund

Dear Professor Weasley,

First, thank you for arrainging this, but, I don't think I'm not cut out to work with drqagons. Do you know they want you to get up EARLY?!? I just can't see my self getting all tanned and worn out like the witches here are. I never knew you had to work so hard to be a dragon handler.

Gertrude Hampton

Dear Professor Weasley,

This is so cool! Dragons are totally wicked! I love being outside and the witches here are totally wicked too! I know I'm working hard for the next two years so I can work with dragons when I graduate!

Amnanda Goody

Dear Uncle Charlie,

We saw a round headed fire toad. Yu know the new species Aunt Luna found? We have had a blast! I know I still want to try for a professional Quiddich careere, but afterwards I deffinatly want to become a magi zoologist!

Fred

Dear Professor Weasley,

I want ot thank you for recommending that I study with the Scamanders. Luna says they could use an research assistant and that I can have the job after I graduate in the spring!

Thank You! Thank You! Thank You!

Luci Griffith


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Readers,

I know this is a short story. But I feel certain I'm not done with Charlie yet. It's just that Andromeda wants so bad to tell you how she feels about her Teddy, her Harry and her life. (Yes it's spooky to me too that these guys talk to me inside my head!) grin

I'm fast forwarding. Hopefully the plot bunny will not give too much away for other stories. Thank you again for all the encouragement. Sorry to all those who hated that Arthur died. At least none of you can smack me like my daughter did! (not hard, and she did tell me I wrote it well)

Professor Weasley 7

Charlie was tired. Anyone who had lived to be 120 had the right to be tired. He had thought, at one time, that he would be around to welcome another century. But now he knew he would not make it.

Ten years ago he had, reluctantly, given up his position at Hogwarts. They kept it in the family though. Fredrick Weasley the third was now the keeper of the keys and professor of magical creature studies.

Charlie was proud of all he had accomplished. Hogwarts was world renown for it's training of witches and wizards in magical creatures. His little menegire had grown and now was a full fledged magical zoo. Fred II had bought land next to Hogwarts and they had opened the zoo 50 years ago.

Luna and Rolf had, at long last, given up their travels and settled at the zoo. Fred II and his wife lived at love cottage. Molly having gone on to join Arthur and Fred at 101. Bill was gone too. That had hit Charlie hard. He found out then how much everyone in the family had relied on Bill. Charlie had stepped in and it was a real pleasure being "Uncle Charlie".

The fun had gone out of the bussiness for George after he had lost Bill too. He and Angie lived on their island full time. Roxanne, along with Victoire and Teddy's son George Arthur, rand WWW. His twin, Fredric William, ran the farm with his mum. Yes Teddy and Victoire tempted fate and named their boys George and Fred. They had certainly lived up to their names, but that is another story.

Fleur and Charlie had become closer after Bill died. Nothing romantic, just the two people who missed him the most leaning on each other to make it through.

Percy had finally taken the job as MOM. He stayed for ten years and then decided it was time for new ideas. To no one surprise, Hermione had gotten the job and stayed at it for 25 years. Never in the history of the magical world, had there been more progress made to ease relations among magical beings.

Harry got tired of the long hours and the scars. After the last of their children married he had taken the job as defense against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts and Ginny had taken madame Hooch's old job. Neville was still the headmaster.

Ron was Ron. Still trying to save the world. He was head of the aruor department and as cranky as Moody had ever been! Teddy was his second in command and nice contrast to Ron's intensity.

Charlie lived in his own little cabin on the farm. He kept a few animals, just to keep him company. But lately his great nieces and nephews had to take care of the stock. He was just too tired to get out of bed. He knew he would be joining his mum, dad, fred and bill soon.

He had said his goodbyes. He had made sure all those he loved knew how much they had made his life better. He was ready for that next big adventure.

Charlie closed his eyes and saw a beautiful field full of dragons. Who were the people coming toward him? It was his mum and dad! "Oh mum you look so beautiful and young! Dad you have hair! Suddenly two other pairs of arms wrapped around him. "Bill your scars are gone! Fred! Oh Fred! I've missed you so!

Fleur gently laid Charlie's arms across his chest and rose to go tell the rest of the family he was gone. The smile on his face gave her comfort. She knew he was home.


End file.
